Uchiha Clan Survivor
by ElricFan0731
Summary: In the original story, Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchiha Clan survivors. But in this one, Sasuke has a twin that he believed to be dead. Shay Uchiha has been a Jonin for 2 months and is also part of Anbu Black Ops. What will happen when she decides to go back to the Academy? NarutoXOC and a little KakashiXOC.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Disclaimer: I don't own **Naruto** and I am not making a profit off of this!

Shay: She only owns me and whatever other character she can create in her mind.

Me and Shay: So **READ AND REVIEW**... please!

* * *

Remembering:

"Sasuke!" Shay exclaimed. Sasuke turns to look at his twin. She was walking home from the academy with him. "Hey Sasuke, can I go visit my friend Sheila?" she asked him. He smiled and nodded. She ran off. When she got to Sheila's house she noticed that it looked empty. After she noticed that she noticed that there was shuriken all over the town along with blood and bodies. "No! I got to get home. If everyone here is dead then..." she choked off. 'Sasuke!' she screamed inside her mind. She ran all the way to her home and threw open the door. Her mother and father where lying on the floor, dead. She saw a pool of blood next to her foot and knew it was Sasuke's. "N n NOOO" she screamed. She fell and curled into a ball. She was still in shock when the black ops arrived. A med ninja called," She's still alive." They took her and trained her.

* * *

Present Day:

Shay slammed her hands on the desk, "Because I want to go to the academy and take their test and be like regular ninja!" She exclaimed and walked out. As she did she turned and said "Enter me or I quit!" and continued walking. She walked up to her room and sat on the bed. *Knock* the door slid open.

It was Kakashi. "Oh hey Kakashi." She said in a calm voice considering her mood. She nodded to a chair. He sat down and said "Shay they said they'll let you if you're on my squad and I worked it out with Iruka so you can go tomorrow and take the exam." She smiled and chuckled.

Later when he left she noticed that he had a worried look on his face. She was puzzled. Usually he was calm and didn't show his feelings. She shrugged it off and went to bed. After she had breakfast and got ready the next morning she started walking to school. When she got there she started hunting around for Iruka. When she found him she said she wanted to be announced without her last name. He nodded and went into the class.

"Class we have a new student. The name is Shay. Shay is from the AnBu black ops but is coming back to the academy." He had started into another sentence but a kid with spiked up yellow hair called out, "Sensei just bring him in." "Naruto! Shay is not a boy she's a girl," He exclaimed and then turned to Shay "That's Uzumaki Naruto just ignore him." She nodded and walked into the room.

There were many gasps mostly from boys. She rolled her eyes and caught sight of the yellow haired boy. She snickered under her breath. He looked like he was in total shock. Well, most of the room was. She was puzzled until Iruka told her to take a seat. She walked up the aisle and sat in a seat next to a girl with blond hair in a ponytail. Silently she wished everyone would stop staring at her.

The girl sitting next to her held out her hand and said, "Hi my names Ino. I know this is totally not my business, but by any chance are you going to be chasing after him." pointing at boy with raven black hair. Shay shook her head. Iruka called the class back to order to tell them what they had to do to pass it. In the corner a lazy boy muttered "I don't know why she came to day she not going to pass." Shay nearly burst out laughing. But the laughter stuck in her throat when she heard the name Uchiha Sasuke.

Not only that but the raven haired boy that Ino had been talking about early that she had dissed got up. Shay's heart stopped. It skipped one beat and started up again. That guy was her, her twin brother. It's no wonder that everyone gasped she came in and she looked exactly like the heartthrob of the class. He came out of the room with a leaf headband. Next her name was called. She got up and moved slowly down the desks. When she got into the room she passed all the tests with flying colors.

"Here's your old headband."Iruka said as he handed her it. "Thanks" was all she could say. She hung it around her neck and walked out. She noticed that everyone had left so she walked out the door. She looked around at all the student's families congratulating them. But then she saw that Naruto kid sitting alone without a headband. She walked over to him. "Hey," she called. He looked up surprised and looked at her headband. His frown intinsified. "Hey don't be mad at me for being good but you never know you might get it just wait and see."Shay said with a smile and walked away.

Later she was walking home and felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around and saw Sasuke. She immediately froze. She regained control and turned back around and started walking again. She could sense him following her and rounded the corner and jumped strait up and landed on the roof. When he rounded the corner she wasn't there. She jumped down behind him. "Lose something?"She said with a laugh.

He spun around. But she wasn't there. In the breeze he could hear her laughing. Kakashi was at her house when she got home. She waved. "You know for a Jonin you're very childish" he said. "At least I don't read pervy books." She snapped. "Kakashi why didn't you tell me Sasuke was alive?" she asked. "Why would you want to know that Shay?" he said. "Because my full name is Shay Uchiha." she said flatly.

Kakashi nearly fell out of his chair. He waved and did a hand sign and was gone. Once he was gone she fell asleep. She woke up early the next day. Today's the big day was all she could think. She was practically running to the classroom. When she got there she saw that Naruto had a headband on. She smiled. When she walked past he she bent and said, "Told you." and sat down across the aisle. He looked at her and smiled.

Just then Iruka came in. "There will be three man squads one of four." He started. "Squad Seven will consist of Shay, Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke." Internally Shay shouted 'NO'. But she held in her feelings while he went on saying the teams. "Go eat and meet in the classrooms." After that everyone left. Shay wasn't hungry so she went ahead to the classroom. Later when the others showed up she was in the corner drawing.

Soon after that Naruto was pacing and saying that he was late. Shay only looked up from her work when Sakura yelled, "Naruto stop!" he was putting an eraser in the door. "A Jonin will never fall for that." Sasuke said. "No he'll fall for that."Shay muttered from the corner. The door slid open then. Ploosh. The eraser hit Kakashi on the head. Naruto burst out in laughter. "My first impression is that I don't like you."

"Oh is that right Kakashi. So now after four years you hate me." Shay said with a frown. Everyone looks at her. She shrugged it off. "What you working on Shay?" Kakashi asked. She held up the picture. It was a small boy working on a jutsu over a lake. "It was my brother." She said sadly then looked at Sasuke. She got up and gave him the picture. As she did she said, "My twin brother." With that Kakashi said. "Each tell a bit about yourself."

Naruto went on and on bout liking ramen, Sakura said that she liked a boy and hated Naruto; Sasuke basically said he hated everything and wanted to kill the person who killed his clan. Finally it was Shay's turn. "My name is Shay. And the rest of my ambitions are the same as Sasuke." She said with a yawn. She got up and said, "Who wants to know my last name?" All of them except Kakashi raised their hand. "Tell anyone I will make your life miserable okay." They all nodded. "Uchiha," she said and disappeared.

* * *

End note/: Me: *looking up* Wow, after about 3 years, I really need to rewrite this story. Oh well, I'll get over it.

Shay: No you won't.

Me: *throws kunai* SHUT UP! REVIEW! PLEASE!


	2. Shock & Awe

A/N: Me: Do I really have to do this?

Shay: Yes, you do. Now do it!

Me: *sigh* Fine. I do **NOT** own **NARUTO** or any of the related characters. I only own Shay, *****#, and ****##.

Shay: Good job. *pats on back*

Me: And just for you guys to know, #-is a character that comes in later as is ##. OH and thanks to the Reviewer!

**ILOVEANIME123**

Me: R & R

* * *

After she disappeared she went to her house and lay down on her bed and laughed. She was starting to control her laughter when there was a knock on her door. Kakashi came in and behind him was, Naruto! Well that wasn't expected. But at the look on his face she burst out laughing again.

Gasping for her breath she pointed to the chair Kakashi usually sat in. "Were you telling the truth. That you're, Sasuke-baka's sister." He asked. She nodded and said, "Not only am I his sister I'm his twin." He nodded sadly and left. When he did Shay wasn't tired so she went out to the training field.

She made a couple of hand signs and said, "Shadow Clone Jutsu." In front of her a clone appeared. She had this so often that her clones knew exactly what to do. Her clone pulled out a shuriken. Shay closed her eyes and focused her chakra. She opened her eyes and could see the moves that the clone was going to make. She quickly dodged and stabbed the clone with her own shuriken.

"You're only twelve and you already have the full sharingan." A voice came from behind her. She stared at the man in recognition. "Itachi-kun?!" she said in confusion. She fell to her knees when her world was suddenly made of red and black. She gasped when she saw that she had been caught in a genjustu. She smiled and easily broke out. "I've been trained under the black ops for the last three years. It's going to take a lot more than that." She said and made a hand sign and disappeared.

She appeared in front of Kakashi. He looked at her in alarm. "Training grounds," she gasped and passed out. She awoke to the smell of the hospital. "Guys she's awake." Kakashi said. Suddenly Shay was overwhelmed by her team mates. Then she remembered why she was there. She sat up and looked at Kakashi. "Did you see him Kakashi? Did he kill all of them?" Then before he could answer Sasuke said, "Who did you see." Shay looked at him and said sadly,"Itachi-kun."

Sasuke fell back out of his chair and Naruto snickered. "No! He can't be back. And if he is why is he here?" he asked confused. Seeing that Sasuke was serious Naruto looked up andasked,"Who is this 'Itachi-kun'?" Shay and Sasuke looked up at him and said,"Itachi Uchiha is our older brother." Naruto and Sakura stared at them in shock. Shay tried to get up but was stopped by Kakashi. "Shay, don't go after him."

She looked at him with eyes full of pain and undisguised hatred for her brother. She pulled her arm free and made a hand sign. Before she dissapeared she grabbed a hold of Sasuke. When she got to her house Shay threw Sasuke on her bed and grabbed her clothes. "What was that!?" He exclaimed. "Just get to your house get your travel stuff and meet at the gate." She said as she walked to the bathroom. He looked at her with a shocked expression and nodded.

She went and changed. After she got all her shiruken and travel stuff, Shay went to meet Sasuke. She was halfway to the gate when the bush next to her moved. Kakashi jumped out along with Sakura and Naruto. Shay instantly scowled and said, "What are you doing? Are you three trying to stop me?" Kakashi nodded and said, "If you leave the village without permission you will be called a rouge ninja. Shay closed her eyes and said, "Do you really think I care?" She opened her eyes.

Naruto and Sakura both gasped at the full sharingan in her eyes. Kakashi just looked at her in shock. She turned and walked away. Kakashi suddenly appeared in front of her and grabbed her arms. "Shay you didn't let me finish. We got permission to take on this mission." She looked at him in shock and then her expression changed to a caring look as the sharingan faded out of her eyes. "You're the best Kakashi-sensei." Shay said.

She could tell that he was smiling under the mask. "Team 7 lets head out." He yelled. When they got to the gate Sasuke was leaning against it. When he saw them he jumped up. "Why are they here?" he asked. "Because we've got permission to take up this mission," Shay started, "and anyway we might need our sensei on this mission." "HEY! Can we get this show on the road?" Naruto yelled. They all nodded and headed out.

* * *

End Note: Me: Thank you for reading...

Shay:... Join us next time on...

Me and Shay: **UCHIHA CLAN SURVIVOR**

******#: **REVIEW! OR I WILL FIND YOU!**


	3. Fights with a Traitor and Dreams

Me: YAY! Finally got another chapter up!

WILD DISCLAIMER: EF0731 DOES NO OWN NARUTO OR ANY FAMILIAR CHARACTERS!

Me: WAHHH! *pales from shock*

Shay: Where's _that_ come from?!

Me: *shakes head* Anywho~! ON WITH THE SHOW... AND ACTION!

* * *

When they stopped for the night and after everyone was asleep Kakashi asked Shay, "When are you going to tell them that your ninja level is Jonin?" She looked at him with eyes like daggers,"When I feel like it, and if I tell the baka Naruto everyone will know." He nodded and asked. "How long have you had the full sharingan?" "For about two months." She smiled and looked back at the three sleeping genin.

But she saw that Sasuke wasn't breathing like the others. His breath was coming quicker so that said that either he was awake or having a nightmare. She put a finger to her lips and got up. She jumped into the tree above him. She looked down and saw that his eyes were open and that he was in shock. She shook her head and jumped down right in front of him. Sasuke looked up at her with wide eyes. "You were listening the whole time weren't you?" She said with her hands on her hips.

He nodded and closed his eyes. Within seconds amazingly he was back asleep. "Well I guess I better hit the sack.'Night." And she climbed into her makeshift bed. Morning came too soon and Shay was awakened by the sun hitting her eyes. Squinting she sat up and dug an apple out of her bag. None of the others were up yet so she decided to run perimeter. She saw nothing other than a few deer and birds.

When she got back everyone but Kakashi were up and rubbing their eyes. When she jumped down from her position Naruto almost choked. "No one is around. I checked." She reported. Kakashi still wasn't up so Shay went over and bonked him on the head with a stick. He jerked awake and saw Shay with her arms crossed. "It's no wonder you're always late. Now get up and let's get moving." He did and as they made their way he kept stealing glances at her and Sasuke.

Naruto kept babbling and it was hard to concentrate. Suddenly to Shay's left she saw a figure and she stopped. She made a hand move to follow her. Shay slowly crept up on it. It was Itachi! She made a move and clones popped up. In her mind she told the clones to tell Kakashi and the others to get ready. The clones took off. Few seconds later and they were right next to her. She jumped out signaling for them to follow.

As she was falling she grabbed some shuriken and kunai. She hit the ground running. Her eyes were showing the full sharingan and were full of rage and hatred. He whirled to face her. "Shay and Sasuke, both my younger siblings. Oh, and Kakashi the copy ninja." "Shut up murderer and face me, Shay Uchiha, Jonin level ninja."

Naruto and Sakura both gasped and Naruto said, "You can't be Jonin. You just joined the academy yesterday." She didn't look away from Itachi when she said, "I just rejoined I've been Jonin for two months." He continued to stare at her. Sasuke wasn't saying anything he was just staring a death glare at Itachi. "Shadow Clone Justu!" she yelled.

Five clones popped up beside her. Shay and each of her clones made tiger and horse signs. "Fire technique, Fireball Justu." She said and produced a fireball and shot it at Itachi. He easily dodged it and threw five shuriken from each hand. As she jumped out of the way Shay yelled,"Jump in any time guys." The last one scratched her on the cheek. She cursed and threw the kunai that were in her hands at him.

She jumped away as he dodged and kicked him in the gut. He coughed and jumped back. He looked up and caught her in his Genjustu. She tried to break it but couldn't she had used to much of her chakra. But a sudden pain in her stomach broke through and she found herself staring at ten senbon in her stomach. She looked up in shock and fell. She could see her team fighting as the edges of her world faded. She fell into a pit of darkness.

~DREAMSCAPE~

_Onyx eyes opened and looked around. "..." The black haired girl looked up, then down. "Whoever created this didn't have much of an imagination..." She muttered sitting up, surprised to find no pain in her stomach. '**Well, considering it is **_**your _mindscape, that would be your fault. Although it has actually changed._**_" Shay whipped around and noticed a black figure sitting behind her with long shaggy black hair and bright yellow eyes._

_"Who are you?" Shay asked, wincing when the figure grinned, showing fangs. Shay watched in shock as the figure came to stand right in front of her. Other than the longer hair and yellow eyes, the figure looked exactly like her, with black skin. "**I'm known as *****-**" The girl stops suddenly as Shay screams out in pain and collapses in a dead faint._


	4. Sand Siblings and Chunin Exams

A/N: EF0731 does not own Naruto

Me: Sorry for taking so long, I'm still shocked that I was so horrible at grammar three years ago... I had to completely change the chapter...

Shay: *silence*

Me:READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

For two weeks Shay's world was full of pain and darkness. No one in the hospital knew what to make of the unexpected coma that she was in. In fact they hadn't seen it coming, so now that it had happened, they couldn't predict when it would end. Her team could only hope that she would be better when they got back. As soon as they left though, Shay's eyes opened and she blinked in the sunlight. A monitoring nurse immediately noticed and gasped in shock. "Uchiha-san!" She cried, quickly checking the dark-haired girls vitals. "Where am I?" The nurse paused at the question. "You're in the hospital." The raven-haired girl nodded slightly and sat up, pain radiating from her head. "Where's my team?" She looked around, black eyes blank from drowsiness. "Ah, Team 7 recently left on a mission. They should be back in a week or so." Shay nodded again and moved to get out of bed. "No! You're not allowed to leave yet! Your wounds aren't healed yet!" The nurse exclaimed as Shay stood and stripped the hospital gown.

The raven-haired girl pulled her normal clothes back on and glared at the nurse from the corner of her eyes, "I can leave when I want to. And for the 'not fully healed' part." She lifted her shirt and tore off the bandages, allowing the nurse to gasp in shock at the completely healed wounds. '_But we hadn't even begun to heal them with chakra!_' The nurse thought, shocked. It was true, they were waiting for her to wake up to even attempt to heal the wounds her older brother inflicted on her. "What can I say, I heal fast." Shay shrugged and grinned at the nurse, who was pale with shock. The nurse nodded and Shay left the room via Body-Flicker.

And that brings us to where she is currently, sitting on top of the Hokage monument and starring out at the village. A jolt went through her head and she placed her hand on it, eyes squeezed shut in pain. '_Head... hurts._' She thought, applying pressure as a chuckle sounded in her head. If anyone was watching they could see bright yellow flash in her pain-narrowed eyes. Shay shook it off and stood, disappearing with Body-Flicker.

* * *

Shay was walking by the entrance to the city when a familiar voice called out,"Shay! Your okay! That's great, just wait until you hear about this mission." It was Naruto! She turned and stared at them, eyes narrowing when she noticed Sasuke bandaged all over. "What happened? Are you guys okay? Why is my brother covered in bandages!?" She fired questions quickly. "Well, we got kind in a battle with rouge ninja." Naruto started. She listened to their story and gasped when she heard what happened. "But Kakashi-sensei I thought that the mission was a C-rank." She gasped. He nodded and said," It was until we were attacked, but it's nice to see that you're better." Shay grinned and said,"I've been training every day since I got released. Very hard." Naruto laughed and said,"Okay, so lets go get some ramen to celebrate." Shay grinned and nodded. Then watched as he ran off towards it, then shared a look and followed.

* * *

The next day they were told that they were being entered in the Chunin exams. As soon as he heard Naruto whooped and jumped into the air. Sasuke just smirked and Sakura looked worried. But of all of them Shay was just to damn bored. She was already a Jounin, but it was required for her to enter for her teams sake, so she couldn't just skip it. She was walking down the street when she saw that Naruto had picked a fight with Sand Ninjas. Shay sighed and moved in. "What are you doing Naruto. Do you always have to pick fights with people stronger than you." She said in a bored voice, eyes narrowed on the other ninja's hand. Then she noticed that it was the Hokage's grandson being hoisted in the air. She frowned coldly and walked forward Sharingan blazing and killer intent coming off her in waves. "You might want to release him." She said coldly, and no one noticed a hint of yellow appear around her pupils. The ninja laughed and tightened his grip. '_Well I can't say I didn't warn him._' she thought and round house kicked him in the chest.

* * *

His breath came out in gasped. She saw what was going to happened and put her chakra in her kunai and cut his chakra strings. He looked at Shay with wide eyes as she laughed. Then to her left she could see Sasuke watching her in a tree. "So you two going to stay in the tree all day, or are you going to come down and play?" She grinned evilly up at her twin and glanced beside him to rake her eyes over the red-haired boy. Sasuke grunted and jumped down next to her and stood sideways, glaring at the Sand ninja, "What the hell are you doing in our village?" Shay sighed and resisted a face-palm while Kankuro held his bruised chest, "Great another annoying punk." While both Kankuro and Sasuke stared each other down, Temari and Shay shared a look of understanding with one another. "Get lost." Shay winced as Sakura and the two other kids cooed over Sasuke's 'awesomeness'. Shay rolled her eyes and glanced back up at the hidden ninja, which surprisingly no one paid attention to(even when she nicely pointed him out). Kankuro pulled off his wrapped up package and glared at Sasuke. "Wait, you're going to use Karasu?" Temari questioned, hands on her hips. But before Kankuro could do anything the ninja still in the tree spoke up, "Kankuro, stop it." Sasuke, Sakura, the kids, and Naruto froze while Shay relaxed, letting the shock fly right over her head. They all jerked to look at the red-headed ninja sticking to the tree, "You're an embarrassment to our village." He said, voice void of any emotion.

Sasuke blinked in shock, '_When did he? His level of stealth is almost the same as Kakashi's, or Shay's for that matter._' He gritted his teeth. Kankuro stuttered, "G-Gaara?" Said boy looked down at them, "Losing yourself in a fight? How pathetic. Exactly why do you think we came to this village?" Killer intent drifted off him in waves, "Listen Gaara, they started it and-" Kankuro shuddered as a death glare landed on him, "Shut up or I'll kill you." The older ninja stopped, "Right, I-i'm sorry." Temari added in as well. Gaara then looked over at the party of ninjas standing a few feet away from his siblings, "I apologize to you for my siblings." He looked over them, especially the raven-haired girl who was currently yawning, '_She noticed me before anyone else and she also took that idiot down easily. Who is she?_' He used his sand to appear next to Kankuro, "We got here early and we didn't come here to play around." Kankuro nodded, "I know that.." "Let's go." Gaara interrupted. Sakura took her chance, "Hey wait!" Gaara turned back, "What?" She breathed in, "Judging from your head protectors, you guys are ninja from the Village Hidden in the Sand. You may be allies with the Leaf Village but its forbidden for shinobi's to enter each others villages without permission. So state your purpose..." She was interrupted in her rant by Shay laughing. "What are you laughing at?" She asked to taller girl. "You, are an idiot. Smartest kunoichi in our class and yet you don't know that the Chunin exams are coming up?" Sakura blinked in understanding. Temari nodded, "You're right, we are Genins from the Hidden Sand. And so was she, we have come to participate in the Chunin Exams." Shay yawned as Naruto blinked and Temari went on to explain the Chunin Exams. "Hey, what's your name." Sasuke called out as the Sand Genin started to walk away again. "Me?" Temari asked hopeful. "No, the one with the gourd." Gaara blinked, "My name is Gaara of the Desert. I'm actually curious about your name as well, and _hers._" He nodded to Shay, who was introducing herself to Temari. She turned back to her brother and Gaara. Sasuke nodded, "I'm Uchiha Sasuke and my sister is-" A fist slamming into his head interrupted him, "Idiot, I can introduce myself. I'm Uchiha Shay, this idiot's twin sister. Pleasure to meet you, Gaara of the Desert." She bowed her head in greeting, Gaara nodded and they started to walk away again.

* * *

The next day was the beginning of the exams. Great. Shay was the first to arrive. But soon the other three arrived. They walked in and went to the floor it was held on. Kakashi was waiting for them. "Good you decided to show up, Sakura. If you hadn't I would not be able to let the other participate." All three Genin blinked in shock. "What do you mean?" Kakashi looked over them, "The truth is that this test can only be taken by groups of three. And before you argue, Shay does not count in the vote." "But you told us it was the individuals choice whether to participate." Kakashi nodded, "If I had told you the truth, Naruto and Sasuke would have pressured you into coming. Even if you didn't want to, if Sasuke asked you..." Sakura blushed and Shay chuckled, "So if only Naruto and Sasuke showed up?" He nodded again, "The exam would have ended here, and yet you came as a team and by your own will, I'm proud of you guys. Now go and show them what it is to be on Team 7." They all nodded and walked into the room.

* * *

END NOTE: THANKS FOR READING BYE! REVIEW!


End file.
